Theresa Ridgway (Psycho Series Character)
Theresa ("Terry", "Terra" or "Terri") Abraham-Ridgway is the mother of Jesse Ridgway and Jeffrey Ridgway and the tritagonist of The "Psycho" series, as well as being the wife of Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. and the sister of Larry Abraham. She is a supporting protagonist of McJuggerNugget's videos and skits. She deeply cares for her son Jesse and stands up for him when his dad destroys his things or when his brother humiliates him. She is the only one of the four main family members (including Jesse, Jeff. Jr., Jeff. Sr.) who didn't take on The Psycho mantle. She makes her first major appearance in the video "MOTHER'S DAY BRUNCH". Biography Theresa Ridgway contributed to older skits from the earlier days of Jesse's channel, presumably at the time where Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. didn't take on the "Psycho" mantle. Two Christmas' later, her husband destroyed her youngest son Jesse's Xbox 360 and was trying her best to defend him throughout various ''Psycho Videos''. When Jesse was kicked out of The Ridgway Residence, Theresa allied with her older son Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. to aid Jesse in his survival in the nearby woods, until Jeffrey Sr. mows down Jesse's shelter with a backhoe. When Jesse retreated to The Abraham Household, she aided Jesse in making t-shirts with her brother, Larry Abraham. She also appeared in Mother's Day Brunch. When Jesse was allowed back in the house, she took part of a therapy session revolving around the behavior of the family. Relationships Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. Jeffrey and his wife Theresa seem to have a close relationship. The biggest conflict in the series between the two however is Jeffrey's treatment of their son Jesse. Theresa doesn't approve of the harsh tactics Jeffrey Sr. uses to get Jesse to get a job. The two get into arguments over this in several Psycho videos, such as Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox, Psycho Dad Chainsaws Xbox One, Psycho Dad Grills Wii U, and Psycho Dad Launches Wii. Jesse Ridgway Theresa and Jesse appear to have a positive relationship, as she is frequently one of the only people to stand up for Jesse when he gets caught up in a conflict with his father. However, the two have argued at times, with Jesse occasionally complaining that Theresa doesn't do enough to help him (such as how she failed to prevent the destruction of Eagle's Landing, an event she was unaware of until it had already happened). Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. Theresa and Jeffrey Jr. seem to maintain an okay relationship, as they aren't seen together frequently and don't seem to be particularly close or at odds with each other. She has scolded him on several occasions for his pranks on Jesse (with one example being Psycho Brother's Frozen Lockout), and has also cooperated with him to help bring Jesse supplies he needed during his exile from the Ridgway Residence. Psycho Appearances Quotes *"Don't do that! You've made him upset." *"That's not going to teach him anything!" *"What the hell is wrong with you?! What have you done?" *"You taught him how to play video games!" *"You don't know how pissed I am right now!" *"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" *"I'm sorry, Jesse!" *"You can't teach violence with violence!" *"JEFFREY!" *"What are you doing?! Stop it!" Trivia *She is the only member in the Ridgway family who doesn't swear regularly/uses really coarse language, up until the GOOD TO BE BACK vlog where she said "shit" when she dropped her phone at 4:11. *It is unknown what her job was before she started making Jesse's merchandise in The Juggies Store. *Although she usually supports Jesse and frowns apon Jeffrey Sr.'s decisions, in Psycho Dad Busts Down Door she takes Jeffrey Sr.'s side and wants Jesse out of the house. Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Females